


Tick-Tock, Dreaming, Twinkle

by Yamino_Yama



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: When called away for work Shiki and Rikka opt to share not only a hotel room, but a bed, a situation that resurfaces old memories and elicts a talk about the future.





	Tick-Tock, Dreaming, Twinkle

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of “Midnight Melody,” and featuring references to other SolidS songs, here is my first TsukiPro fic (Sorry, it's so short, but I was kinda just testing the waters)! I'm a new fan, having watched the anime around May. Since then I've re-watched twice (and watched TsukiUta), listened to all the songs from every group and every drama CD I could. I don't know why TsukiPro lacks a large amount of Western fans and merch, but I'm glad I stumbled on it. SQ is my world (yes, I also love the QUELL family! Shuei all the way!) and I hope I did Shiki and Rikka's characters justice. Feel free to comment! I love and appreciate feedback! ^_^
> 
> And, of course, thank you for reading!!  
> Twitter @Yamino_Yama

Shiki and Rikka were called away from Tsubasa and Dai for a job. The day went as usual, routine work, but then night fell and Shiki found himself lying beside Rikka. Lights from the city filtered through the hotel window and made Rikka's skin glow, adding to his already ethereal beauty. How long had it been since he'd been lucky enough to witness a sight like this?

They were facing each other, but Shiki had been hesitant to lie down, keeping to his side of the bed although Rikka had been the one to say he'd be fine sharing. Shiki saw unease creeping across Rikka's features now. Something like this _would_ cause him worry, but how was Shiki to know if he should let their past intimacy dictate his stance in the present? Did he have the right to assume?

“Do you plan to keep this much distance between us?” Rikka asked. “I don't mind if you move in closer.”

_Really?_ Shiki thought, insecure even if he didn't let it show. He decided to say what was on his mind.

“If I get too close, I might kiss you. Though, it would be nice to jog my memory. It's been a while.”

Shiki blinked as Rikka started. He realized he'd probably overstepped.

“I'm sorry,” Shiki apologized. “I'm always so insensitive.”

“Ah, don't get me wrong. I wasn't upset, just surprised. And give yourself more credit,” Rikka chastised. “Rather than insensitive, you're rather blunt, awkwardly saying what you mean and, at times, your words come off harsh, but then you reiterate them in a more forgiving way that others can understand and appreciate. I think it's cute. It's your charm point, honestly.”

“All these years, and you still see something charming in me? I keep waiting for you to snap awake and realize, when it comes to social graces, I'm nothing special.”

“I've experienced a lot of 'social graces,'” Rikka reminded him. “Trust me, you are something special.”

“If you say so, I believe you.”

Rikka did his best to muffle a giggle with his hand. Shiki took a hold of his hand to move it away, but didn't let go. Their fingers curled together and rested between them.

“You _can_ kiss me, you know,” Rikka spoke in a hushed voice. “If you want.”

 _Even if you say that . . ._ Shiki thought, considering. When he came to a conclusion, Shiki leaned close, allowed his lips to brush Rikka's forehead. “Goodnight, Rikka,” he mumbled against the warm skin there. After he pulled back and noticed the slight blush coloring Rikka's cheeks, he smiled.

Rikka smiled back. “Perhaps I should say 'Good Night, My Darling' to that.”

“Just don't let Tsubasa hear you,” Shiki warned in jest. “It'll turn into a challenge to see who can say it the sweetest.”

Rikka's eyes sparked in the darkness. “I'd have him beat there.”

Shiki smirked. “I've gathered quite a competitive bunch. Dai doesn't want to lose to you, you get thrills from taking on any challenge, and Tsubasa blatantly wants to stand at the top of the world and shout it out to all beneath him that he's the champion before a fight's begun.”

“We have to be,” Rikka explained. “We challenge the world every time we get on stage.”

“I guess that's true,” Shiki murmured.

“And we all want to stand at the top of the world,” Rikka continued, “with you. We all want to gaze from on high and taunt the world, saying, 'look at how amazing our leader is, making music that stuns and excites you all.'”

“That's a bit much, isn't it?”

Rikka laughed. “It might seem that way, but we're all living thanks to you. We've broken away from the mundane and are finally able to breath. Isn't natural to want to show off the one responsible for bringing us out?”

“But it's wrong . . . I'm the one who was saved. The three of you broke _me_ out of a cage and, thank God, I never have to go back. Don't ever leave again, please.”

Shiki's eyes were growing heavy, and he was partially aware that he was saying too much as the borders between dream and reality slowly began to merge. He thought he felt a shift in Rikka's grasp on his hand and felt pressure on his little finger. Imagined catching '. . . not leaving. Promise.' in a voice melodious as a song. He dreamed of that voice, of white feathers from an angel's wings raining from the heavens, and him running side-by-side with a wolf like him through a sea of lilies.

 

END

 


End file.
